USERS Book 1: The Rebirth of Rebellion
by TheTrueLight
Summary: How much do you know about Panem? You know about the Capitol, the Districts, the war that began the Hunger Games. But what you don't know was who really started that war. A remnant of an old world, long past still carries its flag against the Tyranny of the Capitol, they are the United States Resistance Enclave and they will save Panem. Slight AU, rated T for violence and language


**Saaaay Whattt? Two new stories in three days? Maybe I'm just crazy now. Ok, I'm really just doing this a stress relief because finals are coming up and all. This is a new story, entirely unedited and all so I'm sure there are errors abound. Not sure if I'll keep going with this, but regardless I wrote it. Please R&R I appreciate the feedback. Thanks a million!**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES

What do people know about Panem? They know that it was once split into 13 Districts, now 12, that reach served the same arduous purpose: to serve the Capitol City. They know that the Capitol City was splendorous, a pinnacle of high living and that those who were fortunate enough to live in it, had decadent and indulgent lifestyle. However, there was one dark, hidden secret that people never knew about Panem, it was called the Undercity.

You see, the Capitol was not built on virgin soil, it arose from the top of the smoldering ruins of a once magnificent city, destroyed in a war unknown to all save the few very wizened individuals with too many books to read, but even they did not know of the city below their feet.

Before the war plunged the world into darkness, the Undercity was merely a scattered collection of interconnected tunnels used for mass transit. However, as the conflict grew, the city underwent a massive restructuring program, expanding the system and making it habitable, not only for the government and military, but for scientists, doctors, engineers, and the common man. With this great effort, many people were saved, but they never again ascended to the world above for fear of what had happened.

Seventy-five years ago, the Council of Five, the leading body representing the interests of the people of the Undercity voted to send a scouting team to the above world and see what had become of their nation. The reports that returned chilled the members of the Council to the bone.

The scouts reported that their world, the one they had left for the safety of the earth, was gone. Replacing it was an oppressive regime one that segmented its people into thirteen different districts. Discontent with the Capitol was widespread amongst the districts, but the thirteenth district had it worst.

Thus, the Council of Five elected to present itself to the last district as the United States Enclave Resistance. The weapons manufacturing district posed no questions to the army, the USER provided, secretly integrating them into their own records. Together, the USER troops and the Districts rose up against the Capitol. However, this was not enough. The only real soldiers the rebellion had had were the USER troops, too few to content with the technological might of the Capitol. They were devastated. District Thirteen was annihilated and all communication between them and the Undercity was lost.

As a result of nearly all it's military force, the mighty subterranean settlement's population was reduced to, two thousand, a two thirds of its original population. The Council was split on their next step. On one hand, the city no longer had the capability to wage war with the thirteenth lost and the rest subjugated. On the other, they still carried the burning nationalistic desire to reclaim their lost home. Then, Thaddeus Pike, the leader and councilman of the crushed military, proposed a solution to their problem: A spy program.

It was centered on the fact that the military was gone, with no feasible way to rebuild it and the idea that a few skilled individuals tasked with collecting information and sewing seeds of rebellion could bring the Capitol to its knees. And thus, the United States Enclave Resistance Spies were born. Along with the spies, the technologies division was borne out of the engineering and medical sectors, changing the Council of Five to the Council of Seven.

**-Present Day, approx. 1 week before the Reaping- **

"We will now call this meeting of the Council of Seven to order." Amelia Thatch, President of the Council ordered. Amelia was a kind woman in her early fifties her sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Although she was "President" of the Council, her chief role was merely to preside over and organize the meetings, she had no real role in politics, for that, she was thankful. Today, she wore a deep scarlet business dress with a navy blue coat.

The Council Chambers we much like the rest of the Undercity, dark and dingy. A podium towered over a circular wooden table with seven cushioned chairs encircling the object; a red velvet carpet covered the floor.

"Who seeks the floor?" She quipped, eyeing the five council members before her. Typically, only the original five were present at the meetings, the Spies and Technology branch usually petitioned other members for their needs and therefore had little to do at council meetings other than send reports.

A steady silence followed her question, the tension building with each passing second. The Council was in session on a scheduled, all other meetings could be called by any two councilmembers. This meeting was certainly not scheduled, making the rest of the members on edge.

Suddenly, an old portly man in a tan military uniform with a large moustache stood up, "If no one is to claim responsibility for calling this meeting to order, I motion that we adjourn and an inquiry be started, looking into whoever called this useless meeting!" He snarled, his fat cheeks rippling as he shook his head in anger.

Amelia rubbed her temple, attempting in vain to fight off a headache from caused by the man's outburst, "Councilman Calvert, while your protest is noted, you must first wait to be recognized by the chair in order to speak. Also, please refrain from your hostile tone, it is rather scathing."

Then a lady in a pure white lab coat stood up, "Dr. Caldwell, you are recognized." Amelia nodded to the councilwoman.

Giving a slight bow before speaking, Dr. Caldwell raised her head and spoke, "While I mirror the chairs sentiments on decorum," she shot a cold glare at Calvert, "I must agree with the head of the military branch that absent any reason to continue being here, we should adjourn."

"A motion has been made to adjourn this emergency session, do I hear a second?" Amelia readied to end the seemingly useless meeting?

"Second!" The other members chimed.

"Any objections?" She said, more to keep with the usual motions rather than actually check for dissention.

As she began to bring her gavel down, Amelia froze when she heard a solitary, "I object" followed by a quick, "Me as well." She looked down at the table and saw looks of confusion on the councilmembers faces. Two figures emerged from both sides of the room and sat down in the two vacant chairs at the table, eliciting a sharp gasp from the civilian councilwoman.

The two men who had sat down were the rarely seen heads of the Spy and Technology divisions. The spymaster was a man whom all members knew by name, but not by face. Arthur Pike was a tall at 6'4. He always wore dark clothing and a hood in public and a balaclava under that; a policy all members of the clandestine spy division followed. His eyes were a dark green and neutral, almost dead in their look. He was young at the age of thirty as well as the great-grandson of the man who created his division.

In contrast, Thomas "Twitch" Fitch was far shorter than his "business partner" at a mere 5'4, but whatever he lost in size. Twitch was a brilliant, young mind of twenty-seven, the youngest member of the council. Today he'd walked it as if a bomb had gone off (it probably did somewhere in his lab), his lab coat and short, brown hair caked with soot and dirt. A faint outline traced where his goggles had protected his chocolate eyes.

"Spymaster, Professor," Amelia recovered and recognized the pair, "What is your objection?"

"I object because _we_ called this meeting" Pike deadpanned, looking at all the members and giving Twitch a nod, "This concerns a plan of great importance for the rebellion."

"The rebellion? The rebellion is over." Calvert harrumphed, crossing his arms over his chest, "We fought that war and lost. All that's left is for us to endure."

"Endure what and until when?" The spymaster set his sights on the war minister, "This country…our country once stood for liberty and the rights of its citizens. How can we claim to be the last bastion of such ideals if we ourselves cannot follow them?"

Calvert shrunk into his seat as if he had been struck, "Forgive me, Pike. I misspoke." He squeaked.

"Do not apologize to me, apologize to the people you almost failed, General." Arthur continued to lash the old war dog, "Now if you will excuse me, I will present the plan. Twitch, would you kindly begin the presentation?"

The short genius got up and activated a holographic interface. A screen burst up from the device. Video footage played on the transparent screen, flitting from one feed to another. The videos showed a war, explosions, gunfire and the screams of men and women echoed through the Council Chamber.

"As we are all too well aware," Arthur began, "Seventy-Five years ago, we along with the other thirteen districts attempted a coup to overthrow the Capitol City of Panem. However, this endeavor, while valiant was fruitless."

The screen switched to show the now barren, chemical-ridden wasteland of the former District 13. An area once rivaling the Capitol was now a smoldering pile of ashes.

"And we also remember," The intelligence head carried on, "That our greatest allies, District 13 were utterly annihilated is a sea of hellfire."

The feed switched again, showing different videos every few seconds. In total there were seventy-four small collections of footage, all of them having gruesome videos of children killing one another. Some of the youths looked horrified, others proud.

"But our sins do not stop there!" Arthur yelled slamming his fist onto the table and pointing at the screen, "Every year since the failure of our endeavor, the people of the twelve remaining districts have been forced to watch their children slaughter one another for the Capitol's entertainment! Because of our failure, one thousand six hundred seventy-nine children have died in these "Hunger Games". It's a toll we never paid."

"Then what do you propose we do, _Spymaster_?" Caldwell spat, "Your program has taken no more than five hundred of our youths away from their families! In a way your program is worse than these games!"

"We will have order!" Amelia rose from her seat and quelled the doctor's rage, "Maria, I know that you have your doubts about this program, having lost your own son twelve years ago, but we are an impartial body and should not allow our emotions to rule us! The spy program has been a blessing on the Enclave, bringing in more and more information and technology as it has grown."

The doctor sat down in her chair, suddenly finding the floor very interesting to look at, softly mumbling, "You haven't felt the pain of your child being wrestled from your arms."

Not taking any further notice of the subdued doctor, Arthur continued, "Our plan is simple. As a result of recent hacking efforts of the tech division and my own spies' efforts, we have made it appear as though there is a widespread wave of thievery and other petty crimes plaguing the Capitol. According to recent comments from President Snow and Game Master Seneca Crane, "An example will be made so as to discourage such occurrences permanently."

"Are you suggesting-" Calvert began, his eyes narrowing as he realized the rest of the plan.

"That one of my operatives be caught and enter the 74th Hunger Games?" Arthur finished Calvert's question, "Yes I am. I already have the perfect man for the job. Sparrow, come here."

A figure cloaked in dark emerged from the corner behind the Spymaster's desk, "What is thy bidding my master." The man asked, kneeling before his lord.

"Sparrow, from this day until the end of the assignment, you will adopt your old name, Thomas Caldwell." The Doctor's head shot up at the mention of the name, her eyes fixed on the still kneeling man.

"Per usual protocol, your are disavowed from the intelligence branch until the completion of your job and safe return to the Undercity. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my lord." The young man stood up, pulling back his hood and taking off his balaclava. It revealed a young man roughly 6'2, with pale olive skin, blonde hair, forest green eyes, and some childish freckles across his nose and on his cheeks. With a prompt bow, he left the room.

"With this, I'd like to motion to adjourn until the inevitable war meeting in two weeks time." Arthur finished.

"Is there a second?" Amelia asked from her podium.

"Second!" The other councilmembers save one said.

"Seeing 6 yeas and 1 abstention, we are adjourned." The pound of a gavel ended the meeting.

As the members shuffled out, Dr. Caldwell grabbed Arthur and dragged him to a deserted hall. The moment she confirmed they were alone, she smacked the man across the face, tears flooding her own green eyes.

"How dare you!" she sobbed, "My son! _My only son! _First you take him from me and now you flaunt him in my face and send him to almost certain death, you…_you Monster_!"

She tried to slap him again, only to find her wrist caught in a painful vise. The look in the spymaster's eyes now burned with passion and rage.

"He is not _your _son." He tightened his grip, "He is _my _soldier and successor. That boy is every bit as important to me as he is to you! Do not dare to presume I do not fell sorrow at his leaving. But _he _volunteered and I trust him to get the job done!" He released his hold on the doctor.

"Maybe I am a monster," He said, walking away, "But I know your son better than you do and he will succeed."

**-Spy Barracks-**

Thomas had already received what he needed from the quartermaster, a large duffle bag laden with jewelry stolen from the Capitol as well as a light brown jacket, black T-shirt, and ripped, dirty jeans to make him look like a sewer rat.

The young spy retired his uniform, neatly folding it and placing it in his drawer before grabbing the bag and heading to the door, only to be stopped by a young blonde woman standing in his way.

"So you're really leaving, aren't you, Tom?" Shy asked him quietly her voice and eyes betraying her feelings of sorrow.

"Its just another mission, Alice." Tom tried to play its significance down, "I'll be back before you know it."

She shook her head slowly, "No, if it were just another mission, we'd both be going, but this time its just you. Tom, I saw the mission brief, you'll die!"

"Not before I get the job done," Tom asserted, feeling slightly unnerved at his best friend's outburst, she wasn't usually so…emotional.

She said nothing, instead taking a quick step towards Tom and crashing her lips into his. It was clumsy and passionate at the same time. Tom felt blood rising in her cheeks as the kiss continued for what felt like an eternity. After a few moments more, they separated both slightly out of breath.

"Alice…I-" Tom began.

"Don't…" She told him, "Not now. I-I just needed to do that. At least once before you left. Just come back home soon. Goodbye, Tom" She backed up and ran away from him.

Tom looked off in the direction she ran, sighed, and left the compound, bound for the Capitol City.

Getting to the place with actually quite easy. Tom simply took the elevator up to the sewer levels, avoided the low-level mutt patrols and emerged in an empty alleyway of the city. From there, all he did was wander the city, which, Tom admitted to himself, was a very beautiful city, until of course, a Peacekeeper saw him and gave chase. The young spy allowed himself to be captured, the contents of his bag tipping off the authorities to his apparent identity, the leader of the sewer rates. For twelve hours the police interrogated him through various methods ranging from beatings to attempts of mental manipulation, until he "broke" and confessed to his crimes. From there, a particularly portly and smelly Peacekeeper told him it was "his lucky day" as he hoisted Tom up, and delivered Tom to a team of stylists that have him the most invasive cleaning of his life and then his old, ragged clothes beaten and torn even more to play to the "scum" image.

Then he was led in chains to an elevator that rose until he found himself surrounded by children wearing the most ridiculous costumes he had ever seen as well as loud screams and cheers of the Capitol's populace. Directly in front of him and about fifty feet up, an old but driven man addressing the crowd.

"-but this year, we have a particularly spectacular treat." President Snow said, "For years now, young, foolish children have been pilfering our food, water, and clothes. Yesterday, we apprehended their ringleader, this young man in the center. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the tribute from the bowels of our city, Thomas Caldwell!"

While the crowds cheers grew louder at his announcement, Tom looks at the ground at his feet and allowed a sinister smile to grace his lips. The games had begun.

* * *

**Soooo like it? Hate it? Either way I'm happy that you decided to take the time to read this all the way through. The ending was weird, it feels rushed and it totally is, sorry about that, but seriously it 4AM and I have a class at 8, I just had to put this down. Either way, thanks for reading again, reviews are appreciated.**

Much love,  
-TTL


End file.
